heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 51
* Adversaries: * * Soviet Agent Other Characters: * * Giant-Man Fan Club Locations: * ** *** ****Henry Pym's Laboratory ****Federal Building Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = The Sorceror | Synopsis2 = 2-page text story | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = Matt Fox | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = No Place to Turn! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Mongoids * Centaurian Lizard-Men | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker4_1 = George Bell | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Art Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = The Wonderful Wasp Tells a Tale: "Somewhere Waits a Wobbow!" | Synopsis4 = The Wasp travels to a nearby veterans hospital to tell some injured soldiers stories to cheer them up. She tells them of a tale taking place in a futuristic world in the year 2000. In this world there is a mercenary space pilot named Rack Morgan who will do anything for money, going so far as almost causing crashes in space, and knocking out fellow space pilots and stealing their jobs. One day while on a space hop, Morgan flies past the planet Draconius, a planet that travelers have been forbidden to land on because of creatures called Wobbows. Having to fly down into the planets atmosphere because of a meteor shower, he finds none of these supposed Wobbows, but instead mounts of gold everywhere. Figuring the story of the Wobbows to prevent people from coming to the planet and reducing the value of gold, he decides to land his ship and take one of the large gold rocks. Returning into space, he is jarred by the sound of his gold changing shape, and he is shocked to find that it is turning into a Wobbow, and that the Wobbows have the ability to change into whatever their prey desires. The wasp finishes her story with the Wobbow approaching Morgan, she then leaves the recovering soldiers who were too preoccupied with her good looks to listen to the story. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rack Morgan, a "Mercenary Space Pilot" * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Sequence 1 Showdown with the Human Top! :* by this issue, Henry Pym appears to have moved his laboratory from New Jersey to New York. Several reasons may have caused this: :** he destroyed his previous lab in Tales to Astonish #49 :** he recently began his affiliation with the New York based super-team the Avengers around the time of Tales to Astonish #47 :** his partner and romantic interest, the Wasp, frequently speaks of shopping and her desire for a more exciting life. :* reprinted in Essential Ant-Man #1 :* the Human Top previously appeared last issue. He will appear next in issue 55 * Sequence 3 No Place to Turn! :* plot by Lee, script by Lieber * Sequence 4 Somewhere Waits a Wobbow! :* plot by Lee, script by Lieber :* it is the first story narrated in this title by the Wasp. This series will become a regular feature and is sometimes referred to as "Tales of the Wasp" where she tells science fiction stories to injured veterans, orphans, and other groups. :* as seen on page one, the job number is X-502. :* reprinted in Essential Ant-Man #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}